


Leave Room for the Lord

by godot (jengu)



Series: Doing the Lord's work, or you know just doing the Lord [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Come as Lube, Double Penetration, Glove Kink, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengu/pseuds/godot
Summary: In which Neil is (reasonably) way more concerned about blood stains than the fact that he just took 2 dicks up the ass





	Leave Room for the Lord

The last time Neil and Andrew met up with Ichirou, it wasn’t exactly the most ideal situation to pursue their…courtship. Too many knives, too much blood, and not enough time. Making out in a pool of your enemy’s blood isn’t the most ideal situation when you can hear the wail of cop cars getting louder with each second. 

Neil won’t deny that seeing blood seeping through Ichirou’s sheer dress shirt and splattered onto Andrew’s cheek pulled at some feeling deep in his gut. Maybe it was dismay at having to clean that whole mess up. The Lord just _had_ to tag along to “attend to matters himself.” And if the Lord wanted to come, then of course Andrew couldn’t just leave those two together alone. And they had made everything just that much messier. Seriously, can’t the Butcher’s son be trusted with murder on his own?

There’s a more _immediate_ matter at hand that pulls Neil’s thoughts back to the present. The matter being: Andrew’s dick filling Neil up so much that he’s struggling to breathe right. A pointed thrust punches a gasp out of Neil, and he fists his hands tighter into the back of Andrew’s shirt. Andrew’s strong arms hold him securely against the wall so that his bent legs are left dangling, and the feeling of being held up is terrifying and liberating all at once. 

Neil drags his eyes over to Ichirou’s narrowed ones intently staring at them from his chair across the room. Ichirou’s face is calm as always, his composure only betrayed by his crossed legs hiding the evident tent in his pants. They keep eye contact as Neil shifts his hips back down onto Andrew’s dick. Andrew takes that as his cue to keep going and pulls back and then pushes back in so, so slowly. The friction is so good that Neil breaks his staring contest and flutters his eyes closed to let himself just _feel_. If he slips out a few more moans in the presence of an audience, only Andrew would know the difference.

Andrew thrusts in and out a few more times before he pauses. 

“Neil.” 

Neil opens his eyes at that and looks over at Andrew who is quirking an eyebrow at him. They had discussed this earlier, about adding Ichirou to whatever _this_ was. They had set a no touch rule since the beginning, and for a Lord who never had to ask permission for anything, Ichirou had been doing great at keeping his distance. Neil takes a quick glance at Ichirou again who is still staring. The heat he feels from it is seering and Neil _wants._

 _“Yes,”_ Neil breathes.

Andrew gives a short nod, and Neil calls out to Ichirou over Andrew’s shoulder.

“Yes or no, my Lord?”

The wide eyed look he gets in return is definitely worth it. If the Lord were allowed to be more expressive, Neil could imagine Ichirou pointing a finger at himself in confusion.

“...yes. Yes.” Ichirou has never felt so bewildered about his choices before.

With his dick still firmly seated inside Neil, Andrew carries him easily over to where Ichirou is sitting. Neil presses a kiss to Andrew’s neck in thanks, feeling safe and content as he’s carried over. Andrew tries to suppress a shiver and succeeds with just gripping Neil’s thighs even tighter. 

“Don’t make me drop you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Neil whispers and just presses another kiss in the same spot. 

Neil is settled down backwards onto Ichirou’s lap, sighing at the smooth texture of his silk pants against his bare ass. No one moves for a while, just comforted in feeling close to each other.

The growing press of Ichirou’s tent against his back is what finally has Neil shifting again. He grinds back down on Ichirou, eager and ready for what’s about to come.

“Do you mean…” Ichirou trails off. He still hasn't moved his hands anywhere near Neil's body.

“Yes, Ichirou-sama. Touch me. _Fuck_ me.”

“Andrew?” Ichirou really doesn’t have to ask, but he _does_. It burns something inside Andrew, and it makes him want to punch a wall.

Andrew lets go of one of Neil’s legs to pull Ichirou closer by the tie. “Yes,” he grits out and smashes their lips together. The moment is brief and Andrew pushes Ichirou back a little roughly once their lips part, but Neil can’t help but smile into the crook of Andrew’s neck.

Neil hears the snap of a cap and --wait where did he get that lube? The Lord can't seriously carry it on him-- 

Neil doesn’t get very far in his line of thought before he feels the cold nudging of Ichirou’s gloved finger covered liberally in lube against his hole. He lets out a little gasp when he feels the whole finger in him along with Andrew’s dick, his mind swarming at the thought of Ichirou’s leather gloves _inside_ him. Ichirou thrusts his finger in and out of him a few times slowly before adding another finger, and Neil just feels so _stretched_. Neil is moaning and writhing on Andrew’s dick by the time Ichirou gets three fingers in, and everyone in the room is struggling to keep from coming.

Neil keens when he feels Ichirou’s dick breaching his entrance right next to Andrew’s.

“Mm, Andrew, leave room for the Lord.”

Andrew shifts back a little as Ichirou thrusts forward and everyone groans. The feeling of both of them inside of Neil is so _full_ , and it leaves him open mouthed and drooling against Andrew’s neck. 

“Neil.” Andrew pulls his head back to get a good look at Neil’s face.

Neil hadn't realized the death grip he'd had on Andrew's shoulders and loosens his grip. “Yes. It’s just...so _much._ You...you can move.”

They both begin to fuck up into Neil’s hole, alternating between each other to fill him up and ever so slowly. The lewd sound of squelching as skin hits skin turns Neil on more than he thought it would, his dick making a mess on Andrew’s stomach where it’s trapped between them. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep, feeling the warmth of Andrew's chest at his front and the cool touch of Ichirou’s gloves along his back.

Neil slips out a breathy moan of _Andrew_ and _Ichirou-sama_ , pushing his hips back down onto them as they continue fucking him. Andrew and Ichirou keep up their rhythm, pointedly thrusting into his prostate until Neil finally comes with a moan. His cum streaks over Andrew's chest and his own, and the clench of his hole around their dicks is too much for all of them. 

With a few more sporadic thrusts, Ichirou comes inside him, his gloved hands gripping Neil’s hips tightly as he fills him up. He presses his lips to the back of Neil’s neck with a groan and slowly pulls out when his dick finally stops twitching. Neil can’t resist the full body shiver at the feeling of Ichirou leaving and turns his head to give him a little peck on the lips.

The moment Ichirou has left Neil’s hole, Andrew’s pace picks up, his thrusts aided by the cum Ichirou left behind. Neil’s body is trembling at the overstimulation as Andrew continues fucking Ichirou’s cum back into Neil’s hole. Oh _Lord_ , Ichirou's cum is inside him. It must be making a terrible mess onto Ichirou’s suit pants, but the Lord is quiet behind him, softly stroking his gloved hands over his hipbones and licking at the scars on his shoulder to try to sooth his sobbing. 

“Yes, Andrew. Yes,” Neil whispers over and over again, urging him to come. At the pace Andrew is going at and with how much he's digging his fingers into Neil's thighs, he must be getting close. 

It’s another two thrusts before Andrew finally comes with a grunt and adds to the load Ichirou already left inside of Neil. As Andrew stills and tries to catch his breath, Neil kisses up his neck to his jaw and finally licking into his hot mouth. They all just stay there for a moment, hot and sweaty and seated in Ichirou’s lap as Andrew and Neil kiss. 

The touch of a cold glove to Neil’s shoulder finally brings him back from the glowy haze he’s in. Neil turns his head back to Ichirou to touch their foreheads together.

“That was good, my Lord.” Neil sighs and quirks a small smile.

Ichirou cracks a thin smile back at him, then looks over to Andrew. Whatever he sees on Andrew’s face has Ichirou practically beaming.

Neil groans when Andrew finally pulls out and flushes as he feels all the cum inside of him begin to trickle out. He feels the familiar prodding of Ichirou’s glove clad finger trailing across his sensitive hole, and his body involuntarily jerks. 

“I’ll clean up.” Ichirou licks at his neck in apology.

Neil wants to make a remark about how much easier it is to clean cum than it is to clean blood, but he’s sated and tired enough that he lets it go. 

At least the Lord has _some_ sense of responsibility this time.

**Author's Note:**

> (nekojita voice: think about the damn grout)
> 
> You can find me at: still-waiting-for-godot.tumblr.com


End file.
